Harry Potter og Dødstalismanene
Den siste boka ble utgitt den 21. Juli 2007 i Storbritannia og 1. Desember 2007 i Norge. J.K. Rowling har selv bekreftet at hun hadde det siste kapittelet klart lenge før, og at det var under god beskyttelse. Under et Tv intervju ble hun bedt om å vise frem det siste kapittelet, det ble vist frem i to sekunder før det ble pakket bort igjen. Handling Harry bestemte seg på slutten av sitt sjette år ved Galtvort høyere skole for hekseri og trolldom for å avslutte sine studier, og heller dra på jakt etter de siste Malacruxene til Voldemort. Meningen til Harry er egentlig at han skal dra alene, men Ronny Wiltersen og Hermine Grang følger med ham. Under Slaget om de sju Potterne blir Harrys ugle, Hedvig drept, det blir også Alastor Bister. Harry flyr i sammen med Rubeus Gygrid til Andromeda og Theodor Dult (et av de sikre stedene). Siden drar de til Hiet, på Harrys fødselsdag ankommer Rufus Grimst for å gi ham, Ronny og Hermine tingene de har arvet etter Albus Humlesnurr. Disse tingene skal vise seg å komme godt til nytte etterhvert. Under bryllupet til Rulle Wiltersen og Fleur Delacour får de en beskjed fra Nestor Bindebolt om at Magidepartementet har falt under Fyrst Voldemort. Det fører til endel oppstyr, og de tre skynder seg avgårde. På en kafè i Tottenham Coart Road blir de oppsøkt av dødsetere, men i siste liten klarer de tre å lamslå dødseterne. Etter dette drar de tre til Grimoldsplass 12, hvor de blir skremt av en tunge forbannelse som Galøye satt på huset for å hindre Severus Slur å komme dit. Mens de er der kommer Remus Lupus på besøk, planen hans er å bli med de tre å lete etter malacruxene, men dette blir tilbakevist av Harry (som mener at Lupus burde bli hjemme hos sin gravide kone). Etterhvert får de tre vite av Krynkel at det var Regulus Svaart som hadde stjålet Medaljongen til Salazar Smygard, men at den senere ble stjålet av Mundungus Styrfeder. Harry ber da Krynkel om å hente Mundungus, Mundungus sier at han solgte den til "en kortvokst froskelignende dame". Harry skjønner straks hvem det er, og vender nesen mot Magidepartementet (Siden Harry er "Uønsket element nr. 1" bruker deusynlighetskappen og får tak i noe hår fra tilsatte i departementet). Hermine får tak i medaljongen ved at hun lammer Uffert. Under eksiveringen fra departementet fikk en desperant tak i beinet til Hermine, det førte til at de ikke tok sjansen på å være i Grimoldsplass lenger. De drar derfor til skogen der hvor rumpeldunk mesterskapet hadde vært. Senere besluttet Ronny seg for å forlate de to andre, grunnen var at han trodde at Harry hadde fått rede på hvor Malacruxene befant seg hen av Humlesnurr. Ved juletider bestemmer Harry og Hermine seg for å oppsøke Gudriksdal for å finne det ekte sverdet til Gudrik Griffing. En annen grunn til at de drar dit er fordi Harry ønsker å se det stedet hvor han bodde i sammen med foreldrene sine. De besøker kirkegården, og under besøket får de øye på et trekantet symbol med en runding og en stav (dette er symbolet for Dødstalismanene). Etterhvert møter de på Bathilda Bang, og blir med henne til huset hennes. Men det er noe ved henne som ikke stemmer helt... Da Harry og Hermine camper i Deanskogen, får Harry plutselig øye på en sølvhind. Harry følger etter den, og på bunnen av et tjern får han øye på Sverdet til Gudrik Griffing. Harry går ut i vannet og dukker etter det, plutselig får han følelsen av å bli kvelt (han tok ikke av seg medaljongen). Men i siste øyeblikk blir han dratt opp av vannet, og hvem ser han der? Jo, Ronny er kommet tilbake! Harry lar Ronny ødelegge medaljongen. Noen dager senere drar de for å besøke Xenofilius Lunekjær for å spørre ham ut om symbolet han hadde hatt på seg under bryllupet til Rulle Wiltersen og Fleur Delacour. De får høre historien om de tre brødrene, samt at han forteller dem at symbolet er for Dødstalismanene. Mens de er der oppdager de at Lulla ikke er hjemme, siden kommer det frem at hun ble kidnappet på Galtvortekspressen på vei til juleferie. Det kommer dessuten flere dødsetere dit fordi Xenofilius har gitt beskjed til dem om at Harry er der. Trekløveret klarer heldigvis å rømme. Rundt påsketider uttaler Harry navnet til Han-de-vet, beklageligvis er det satt en formel på det slik at dødseterne kommer. De blir tatt med til Malfangenes herrskapshus. De blir plassert i kjelleren, hvor også Lulla Lunekjær og Herr Ollivander sitter fanget. Mens de er der tar Hary fram speilet han fikk fra Sirius, nok en gang ser han et blått øye, Harry ber om hjelp og straks etter kommer Husnissen Noldus. Noldus redder dem ut fra huset og frakter dem til Skjellhuset (huset til Rulle Wiltersen og Fleur Delacour), dessverre blir Noldus drept av Bellatrix DeMons. Under oppholdet hos Malfangene får de mistanke om at det er en malacrux i hvelvet til Familien DeMons. Dermed får de overtalt Klotak til å være med dem til Trollmannsbanken Flirgott slik at de kan få tilgang til hvelvet. I hvelvet finner de straks ut at tingene er forhekset slik at da de berører dem blir de kopiert. Til slutt får Harry øye på kruset til Helga Håsblås. Mens de er der kommer dødseterne, men i siste liten flyr de avgårde med dragen som voktet hvelvene i underetasjen. Tiden er innefor å vende tilbake til Galtvort, Harry har mistanke om at den siste Malacruxen befinner seg der. Han får vite om Rasla Ravnklos diadem som ble stjålet fra henne. I mellomtiden ankommer Voldemort skolen, og ber om å få Harry Potter "innen midnatt". Harry finner etterhvert Den Grå dame (som faktisk viser seg å være datteren til Rasla Ravnklo) og får greie på at det tidligere hadde vært en annen elev som hadde spurt etter det. Harry bestemmer seg etterhvert for å oppsøke Nødvendeligrommet og konsentrerer seg om stedet: "Hvor en kan gjemme ting". Mens de tre er i Nødvendeligrommet dukker Draco Malfang, Vincent Krabbe og Grylius Gurgel opp. Krabbe bruker en formel som gjør at ting brenner, dermed ødelegger han Ravnklos diadem. Alle bortsett fra Krabbe klarer å komme seg fra Nødvendeligrommet. Straks etter går trioen til Hylehuset hvor Voldemort venter, de lytter til en samtale mellom Voldemort og Severus Slur, sistnevnte ønsket å gå inn i kampen for å finne Harry. Voldemort som for lengst har funnet ut at Oldstaven ikke vil adlyde ham, dreper Severus og håper dermed at staven vil adlyde ham. Rett før Severus dør, gir han Harry noen minner, disse minnene forteller at Severus Slur hele tiden var på Føniksordenens side. Minnene forteller også at Albus Humlesnurr trodde at Harry var den siste Malacruxen. Dette blir bekreftet da Voldemort bruker Avada Kadavra på Harry, Harry kommer til et sted som likner King's Cross stasjon hvor han snakker med Humlesnurr som forteller ham at Voldemort ikke kan drepe ham. Harry bestemmer seg dermed for å returnere, han forblir liggende akkurat slik han lå da han ble utsatt for forbannelsen. Voldemort ber Narsissa Malfang om å kjenne om Harry har puls, men i stedetfor å gjøre det hvisker hun til Harry for å spørre om Draco er i live, når Harry sier ja forteller Narsissa til Voldemort at Harry Potter er død. På vei tilbake til borgen, bærer Rubeus Gygrid Harry, og selv om Harry gjerne vil fortelle Gygrid at han er i livet, tar han ikke sjansen fordi Voldemort er for nær. Følget av dødsetere, Harry og Gygrid stopper på utsiden av borgen, hvor flere samler seg. Nilus Langballe dreper Nagini, og mens ingen ser ham tar Harry på seg usynlighetskappen sin. Inne i borgen fortsetter kampen, og Molly Wiltersen dreper Bellatrix DeMons. Like etter klarer Harry å drepe Voldemort. Folk som ble drept Norske bokforsider Fil:Harry potter og doedstalismanene.jpg|Cover, 2007 (det første, originale) Fil:2014dødstalismanene.jpg|Cover, 2014 Fil:2016dødstalismanene.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Jonny Duddle) Fil:DødstalismaneneEBOK.jpg|Cover for e-bok, 2016 Fil:2016dødstalismanene1.jpg|Cover, 2016 (forside av Andrew Davidson) en:Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Kategori:Bøker Kategori:Virkelig bok